Judas
by BellaSarah
Summary: As Olivia struggles with her overwhelming feelings for Elliot a new person steps into their lives.  Is she friend or foe?  Her presence may force them together or tear them apart.  Post-Pursuit. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. So this is my first SVU story. I'm still kinda new to fan fiction and the SVU board can be intimidating—everyone is so knowledgeable about the show and there are some absolutely amazing writers here. I'm not a big fan of outside characters but this idea came to me and I couldn't get past it. I hope you'll indulge me. I'm an EO shipper all the way, which probably makes me a huge glutton for punishment as I'm positive that we will **_**never**_** see them together! Whatever the case, you will only find good things for the two of them in the end of my stories. That doesn't mean they don't have to go through some angst to get there though. Sit back and enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think here or on Twitter: BellaSarah241.**

**Spoilers for Pursuit. This takes place post-Pursuit. **

**Disclaimer: I am (****not****) the real owner of these characters. ;-p**

**The Return**

Elliot.

It was the only thing Detective Olivia Benson could think when she entered the precinct. After a two weeks sabbatical it had that odd familiarity of absence—the same but ever changing. The smells and sounds were the same even if the faces were different—the musk of too many bodies in a closed space, the distinctive scent of sweat and the cotton/poly blend of uniforms, stale coffee, floors that had been mopped but would never be truly clean, the hum of fluorescent lights, the squawk of hand held radios, the dull roar of voices, and the occasional disgruntled yelp. Controlled chaos ebbing and flowing in one space. To Olivia it was the personification of the city she adored—a microcosm of Manhattan.

She was gratified to feel the familiar weight of her pistol on her hip again. She hadn't wanted to take two weeks off but had been forced by Captain Cragen after the tragic death of ADA Sonya Paxton. It had shaken her more than she'd like to admit and she was still having vivid nightmares of holding the dying woman in her arms feeling the warm blood on her hands as the life of a colleague slipped away in front of her.

Knowing she'd find no peace in the city and that she'd never be able to stay away from her partner for that long, Olivia had flown to Italy. It was something she'd wanted to do for as long as she could remember but had never made the time to do. To everyone else she could make excuses about duty and case loads but if she was honest with herself, the truth was that it was pointless. She would be miserable if she was away from Elliot for so long without any contact. And besides, what was the point of going to a beautifully romantic country by yourself when your one true love was someone you would never have.

It wasn't like Olivia struggled with this knowledge _every_ day. After twelve years it was just one of those basic truths—she was truly, deeply in love with Elliot Stabler. Not lust, although he definitely made her hot, but honest to goodness soul-wrenching love. She knew him better than she knew herself, accepted him for who he was and not what she wanted him to be. It was the reason she'd never make a play for him, the reason why she knew she had to leave after the hug they'd shared in the hallway.

She'd been afraid that things had been irrevocably changed between them after the Gitano case. She'd run far and long to get away from her feelings for him then. She wasn't sure if it was the subtle hint that he might reciprocate her feelings or the bone-deep certainty that even without Kathy in the picture he would never make a play on her that had scared the shit out of her. But like the moon pulls the ocean to the shores she'd eventually been drawn back to SVU and Elliot. Years had passed since then and they'd become close again although, at least for Olivia, awareness of the line that they would never even acknowledge much less cross kept them from ever opening up to each other fully.

It was hard to know someone so completely and still deny such an integral part of the relationship they'd forged. They managed every day to live their lives like there wasn't some huge elephant in the corner. Olivia pretended not to notice when Elliot checked her out, ignored comments when someone would talk about their chemistry. None of it mattered because none of it would change.

She and Elliot did their best not to touch each other, some tacit agreement forged in the certainty that neither could handle the fallout. There were times it happened and each time it did, Olivia found herself secretly obsessing about it, having to fight those feelings she kept so tightly locked down. Not the subtle brushes of shoulders and hands but the touches that spoke of an intimacy that went far beyond romantic love.

The hug in the hallway had been too much for her. Far too revealing on both their parts. She couldn't forget the look of fear and relief in Elliot's eyes, the way he'd jogged down the hallway as if he couldn't get to her fast enough, how tightly he'd held her when he'd finally gotten his arms around her, the way he wouldn't completely let her go when she pulled back. Just for a second she'd rested her cheek against his, drawn in his scent, taken comfort in the closest they'd ever come to a kiss.

For a brief moment when he'd denied her statement that she was fine, she knew her heart was in her eyes—grief and need intermingled. He'd stared at her mouth for a second silently debating if he should give her the comfort they both desperately needed. She'd spoken again and was fully aware that it took him a moment to gather his thoughts before they turned back to the tragedy at hand. Always the consummate professionals had been her bitter thought somewhere in the back of her mind. She'd needed to get away from him quickly, knowing she was going to break down and knowing that neither of them could handle it if she did so in his presence.

That hug hadn't been a token of gratitude for saving his wife and baby. It hadn't been a reaction to her being shot at. It was a man's need to touch the woman he loved, to assure himself that she was okay, to provide her comfort, and to share a moment of grief in the only private moment they'd allow themselves. It was a moment of truth in a sea of denial. It was the reason she'd chosen to go Italy. She needed to get far, far away. Not that it had mattered a whole lot. She'd been lonely. She'd taken in the lovely country, sunbathed on the Amalfi Coast. But it had been hollow. Another illusion in the lie that was her life.

Now she was home and sufficiently girded to continue on as if nothing roiled beneath the surface. She stepped off the elevator, butterflies dancing crazily in her gut. In the two days that she'd been back on American soil, Elliot had called her a handful of times and sent her a couple text messages. She hadn't answered, not quite ready to face the music. Now she didn't have a choice. She could hear laughter floating through the SVU office and she stopped just outside the door in the shadows. She wanted to see Elliot for a second and brace herself so that no one would see her emotions.

As she expected, he looked devastatingly handsome. He wore the blue dress shirt she loved that made his eyes so fiercely cerulean that she wanted to drown in them. His jacket was off, his shirt sleeves rolled up even at this early hour. The sight of his forearms and his tattoo did the same crazy thing to her heart that it always did. It was absolutely sad that even the man's forearms could send her blood pounding. She was so fucking pathetic. Her heart nearly stopped, however, when she saw who Elliot was grinning at.

Sitting at Fin's desk was a gorgeous woman she'd never seen before. Her cop's eye was a quick study—early thirties, 5'3", thin, light brown hair, light colored eyes, perfect smile, expensive clothes. This was no cop and she clearly wasn't a victim. Munch and Fin were just as smiley as Elliot and they all seemed to be at ease. This was someone they knew, someone they'd spent time with. Someone she wanted to hate on sight for the mere fact that she had Elliot's undivided attention and she was an attractive female.

Olivia took a deep breath and was determined that her very reaction was a sign that she needed to befriend the woman and get over herself. She hated that everything about her was so strong except when it came to her feelings to Elliot. She was a beautiful, self-confident woman in her own right and it was well-past time for her to face reality. With a deep breath, chin up, she stepped into the squad room.

The other woman's eyes settled on her immediately and she almost faltered. This was no idiot. Her eyes were sharp and intelligent and for a moment Olivia wondered if perhaps she was a cop. In a flash, however, that awareness that had zinged through her was gone and the woman's mask was back on. Her smile was friendly as the rest of the group seemed to realize someone else had just entered the room. A round of hellos went up as she received hugs from Fin and Munch who seemed genuinely happy to have her back.

"Well, look at you all tanned and refreshed," Elliot said, a smile on his mouth despite the guarded look in the corner of eyes. "Glad you decided to come back."

"It was a tough decision," she said with a smirk, dropping her stuff in her chair. "Did I miss anything while I was definitely _not_ missing anything?"

"Uh, yeah," Elliot replied, motioning to the other woman. "This is Genevieve Dawson. She'll be shadowing us for the next couple weeks for a project she's working on."

That was a story Olivia certainly couldn't wait to hear. How the hell had she gotten permission to ride-along with their unit? Friends in high places, if she had to hazard a guess.

"Detective Olivia Benson," she said, holding her hand out to the other woman with an easy smile.

"The return of the prodigal's son," the other woman said. "I've been looking forward to meeting the woman who has so much influence over these guys. Please, call me Gen. I hear you've been in Italy."

"Indeed," Olivia said a bit noncommittally.

"Looks like you spent some time on the coast. I love Italy—the wine, the food, the people."

"It is a lovely country," Olivia agreed. "So what's been going on here?"

"The usual," Fin said with a shrug.

"You know, deviance, murder. All that fun stuff," Munch deadpanned. Olivia rolled her eyes. It was good to see that not much had changed despite the new resident chippy.

"I have some fives to finish. I'd be happy to share if you need help getting in the groove of things," Elliot offered, spinning in his desk chair to face his computer. He popped an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Not," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, man, just trying to help my partner."

"Psh," was all she said as she settled into her desk. She hadn't seen it this clean or bare in a long time. She glanced up to see Gen vacate Fin's chair so he could work and walk across the room to the break area. She leaned forward quickly. "Pst, what's with fashion Barbie?"

Elliot shot her an amused look and glanced to make sure Gen was out of earshot before leaning forward.

"She's really not as bad as she looks. Pretty sharp, actually. She's working on a novel. We're her research." Olivia gave a not so ladylike snort. "I think she's the Chief of D's granddaughter or something."

"Niece," Gen dropped in on the conversation as she passed by on her way to an extra desk. Olivia sucked in her cheeks to keep from breaking a smile at getting caught by teacher. Elliot scowled at her.

"Troublemaker," he whispered before turning back to his computer.

Across the room Gen sat at a computer pretending to be busy doing something. After two weeks of embedding herself with SVU and solidifying her cover story, she was glad to see her other target was returned and her real work could begin.

Olivia Benson was every bit of what the guys had told her—gorgeous, tough, smart. It would be interesting to see her in action. Just for a moment a look of recognition had passed between them. Gen knew she wasn't imagining it but she banked on Olivia thinking _she_ had. There was too much riding on this op for her to be made five seconds after meeting Benson. She'd put on a good front when it was just men. Although, let's face it, their heads weren't hard to turn with a pretty face and a friendly smile.

Benson would be a harder nut to crack. Gen definitely had her work cut out for her.

**So who is Genevieve Dawson and for whom does she work? Can Olivia find her balance with Elliot? How does Elliot feel about having his partner back? I hope you guys are at least a little interested. Let me know either here or on Twitter (BellaSarah241) if you think it's worth continuing.**


	2. Traitor

**Thank you all so much for the kind comments here and on Twitter and for all the follows. I was sooo nervous about posting. I still am, actually, but a little less so. I hope you enjoy where I take this. Let me know what you think. Your comments mean so much. I'm putting a language warning on this. It's rated M so I should be good but beware the f-bomb is coming… =)**

**Traitor**

Gen sat on a warped bench in a wooded area of the park resisting the urge to fidget. She didn't notice the damp earthen smell or the birds chirping merrily around her. She didn't take time to notice how the early morning sunlight glimmered through the leaves like bits of diamonds. All she could think is that she wanted to get this meeting over and done with.

She found that nearly three weeks into this assignment she was becoming edgier and edgier, as if she was going to be caught in the tangled web of deceit she'd been spinning. Benson had been back for almost a week and Gen had yet to learn anything different than what she'd known before her return. Sure, she'd won a bit of Olivia's trust—as much as any cop was willing to trust as stranger in her midst. Gen definitely didn't see what her boss thought he saw however.

"Dawson," came his voice as he neared her on the path. She did her best not to grimace. There was something distinctively unlikable about Ed Tucker. He was slim and tall, arrogant as hell and always had the sourest look about him.

"Sir," she managed not to ground out. She made sure her face was carefully blank giving nothing away to the man who was certain he could read anyone. She didn't allow her mouth to run avoiding the risk of offering up too much information. This man was so cocky, so accustomed to his own power, she doubted that he noticed that she was playing him.

"Since you've failed to submit any reports, I thought we needed to have a little meeting," he said, giving her a look meant to intimidate.

"There are no reports to submit, sir," she replied. "Detective Benson only just returned from her leave of absence and I have seen no signs of fraternization between Detectives Stabler and Benson. They've been nothing but professional in my presence."

"Come now, Ms. Dawson…"

"It's Detective Dawson," she interrupted. Because of the nature of her job she rarely had cause to use her title but Tucker the Fucker, as she'd come to think of him, would not undermine who and what she was. He wanted to take off the gloves then so would she.

"Surely you're astute enough to pick up on the vibes swirling around. What about your intuition that comes so highly touted?"

"My intuition is that you're wasting my time. However, my gut tells me that they are nothing more than partners. They are close but show me partners that have been together as long as these two have who aren't."

"Those two are in a relationship and you will bring me the evidence of that, one way or another," he said in a low, angry voice. Gen pushed to her feet, unwilling to let him hover over her any more.

"Are you asking me to fabricate the findings of my IA?"

"I'm not _asking_ anything. You bring me what I need to tank those two or I will take you down with them. Got that?"

Hands fisted at her side to prevent her from striking out at him, she watched him turn and stalk off. Ed Tucker was legend. He was known to make and break anyone he wanted. He knew it and every one else knew it. He was ruthless and without honor and she had no doubt that he would do everything in his power to make good on his threat.

Olivia couldn't help but notice that Gen had been quiet and reserved most of the day. She'd gotten used to the other woman's cheerfulness and chatter. Today had been largely silent. Now, in the solitude of the cribs, Olivia decided to call her on it.

"Gen, are you okay? If you're having second thoughts you need to tell us now."

"I'm not having second thoughts," Gen assured her from where she was sitting cross legged on the floor, magnetic mirror stuck to the locker she'd been assigned, fixing her makeup for the night.

"I'm serious. You don't have to feel obligated to do this," Olivia said, stepping out. "I'm actually really surprised that Cragen agreed with it….What?"

"Wow," Gen said, staring at her, mouth agape.

"Good wow or bad wow?" Olivia asked, hesitating.

"Holy-shit-you're-fucking-hot wow," Gen replied, dropping her hands into her lap. "Elliot's going to take one look at you and turn into super asshole."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dude, his pants practically ignite every time you walk into the room. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you were together."

"Uh, definitely not." Gen couldn't help but notice that Olivia became a little flustered as she self consciously smoothed down her hair. "And you better hope that mike's not hot."

"It's not," Gen assured her, looking down at the nearly invisible microphone clipped to her bra. "They haven't checked me yet. So you and Elliot have never…you know."

"There will never be any 'you know' between me and Elliot. Never gonna happen."

"Are you nuts?"

"No but he's married and I would never in a million years go there."

"What about if he wasn't married?"

"It wouldn't matter, Gen. We just don't look at each other _that way_."

"Olivia, babe, if you really believe that then you're fucking delusional," Gen said, holding her mouth slightly open as she put finishing touches on her eye makeup. She dumped her bag into the locker and shimmied into a black mini-dress. "Whether you want to admit it, Elliot Stabler has the hots for you and I'm pretty sure you want to have hot monkey sex right back."

"Jesus, Gen, would you just shut up until you take that goddamn mike off?" Olivia whined.

"I'm telling you it's not freaking on yet," Gen retorted, slipping into her stilettos. She held her arms out. "Okay?"

"Awesome," Olivia said, honestly.

They crowded in together in front of the little full length mirror. A few inches taller than Gen, Olivia was striking in a red silk sheath. It seemed to make her hair gleam and she'd done her makeup heavier than she normally wore it. She was a walking sexpot whether she was trying to be or not. Next to her Gen looked every bit as glamorous in her dark dress, her hair in a sloppy bun. They'd definitely catch some attention tonight.

"I'd do us," Olivia quipped, hip bumping Gen.

"Well didn't we pick the right time to go live," came Detective Munch's voice in Gen's ear.

"Hey, Crunch and Munch," Gen replied. "So I guess you got us loud and clear."

"Yep. Shake a leg. Stabler's getting pissy and tired of waiting."

"Tell Stabler to stuff it. Perfection is achieved not given."

"Just get your asses down here," came Elliot's voice in her ear. Gen knew Olivia couldn't hear what was going on so she just rolled her eyes and motioned her out.

They had received intel after a series of rapes that a local club was basically trafficking women patrons to their VIP clients. Attractive women would be chosen out of the crowd and escorted to a VIP room where they were plied with drinks and the company of wealthy men. To date, five women had woken up the next afternoon with no knowledge of what had happened the night before. All five had been drugged and raped. Perhaps more alarmingly, several women had gone missing—all reported to have been seen last at the same club. So tonight Olivia and Gen were being offered up as live bate for a sting.

They made their way downstairs to find a large group of people. They had their normal SVU guys but there were some cops from other divisions that would be undercover inside the club along with a take down team that would be not far away, ready to go if something didn't go as plan. They stood through the briefing Captain Cragen hosted, taking in faces of key players the girls would be targeting. When they were dismissed Elliot found his way to Olivia and Gen's side.

Gen hadn't missed the smoldering looks he'd been giving Olivia or the way her eyes would meet his and dart away. Finally Olivia gave him a stern look and he straightened up. Gen had witnessed this before, the non-verbal communication that seemed to flow through them. They didn't need words. They spoke volumes with their eyes and currently Stabler's eyes were saying 'I want to take you upstairs and fuck the shit out of you.' The captain called Olivia to him leaving Elliot and Gen standing together.

"Could you not eye fuck her in a room full of people please? It's uncomfortable," Gen whispered loudly at Elliot. He gave her a look that was startled, amused, and guilty all at once.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, trying to do that thing he did that was meant to make the other person feel like they were being unreasonable. She just gave him her best I'm-not-buying-it look.

"No sweat," she said finally.

"See, that concerns me," he replied. "Liv's a bad ass. She can take care of herself. You're five foot nothing and like eighty pounds with zero training. You need to at least acknowledge that this could go wrong."

"I'm 5'6 in these heels, thank you very much, and I'm not totally clueless. I dated a cop for several years and I come from a line of cops. I can take care of myself," she retorted. "I'm fully aware of the risks of tonight's op, okay?"

"We'll be able to monitor everything that goes on around you so even if you and Liv get separated you'll never be alone. You do not leave the club unless you're in contact with us. You'll be able to see Liv even if we can't. If it seems that she's in trouble I need you to use your good judgment to let us know. There may come a point when this op rests solely on your gut. Can we depend on you to make that call?"

Stabler's face was grave, his blue eyes serious as they searched her own.

"Absolutely," she said without hesitation.

"Captain wants to talk to you," Olivia said, rejoining them.

Gen turned to speak with Cragen but someone stepped in front of her. She stood just to the side and waited for him to become available. She hoped it wasn't obvious that she was eavesdropping on Stabler and Benson. If the two were having a torrid affair it would be hard to hide it with Olivia looking the way she did—Stabler wouldn't be able to control his reaction to her.

"You ready for this?" Elliot asked Olivia softly. She shrugged.

"Just another day at the office."

"You look incredible."

"Thanks."

"You think Gen can handle this?"

"She has a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine."

"I just want you to know that I don't like this, Liv. I don't like sending you into a hornets nest with someone else watching your back. Especially someone who has zero law enforcement experience."

"I'll be fine, El. I've done dozens of undercover Ops and I've always come out okay."

"It doesn't matter. I still don't like it."

"We're cops. It's what we do," she said some what stiffly, letting her gaze stray over his shoulder.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what, Elliot?"

"You've been distant since the stuff with Sonya went down."

"The stuff? You mean her _murder_?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

Olivia let out a heavy sigh and met his eyes.

"Look, Elliot, let's not do this, okay? We go back and forth and we play this game of chicken. I'm just tired of this bullshit."

"We'll talk about this when the op is over."

"No, we won't. There's nothing to talk about. I have zero to say and you have zero to offer. Nothing good comes from our talks. I'm in a funk. I'll get over it. I always do. Until then if you could not be your overprotective macho self, it'd be great."

She said it in her normal straight-forward Liv fashion and Elliot found it hard to argue despite the gut punch he felt. She was right. He had nothing to offer and he knew she wouldn't cross that line. Olivia was honorable to her very core. She would never compromise herself or him. Ever.

"Fine, let's just get through this without arguing, okay?"

"Sure, El, whatever," she said, turning and walking away.

Gen heard Elliot's heavy sigh and almost inaudible curse. Whether something had gone on in the past or not, she was almost positive that nothing was going on now. Just as she had the absolute certainty that Elliot hated their current state. Interesting. Was Tucker on to something after all? Were Benson and Stabler on the precipice of compromising their values and oaths? She knew the answer would reveal itself soon enough. Until then she had a job to do. Two actually—participating in an op and appearing as if she didn't know what the hell she was doing while trying not to get herself or Olivia killed. This game of double agent was getting old.

**Okay so I actually meant for this to be twice this long but today didn't go quite as I expected. Tomorrow we'll see how the op goes and if they can make it through without Gen compromising the whole shebang. That is if you guys are interested…. Let me know here or on Twitter (BellaSarah241).**


	3. Busted

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews. Here's the second half of their op. I hope it doesn't disappoint. My title is a hat tip to a song from **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**. If you have kids, you probably know exactly what I'm talking about. **

**B-u-s-t-e-d, You Are Busted**

"Radio check," came Stabler's voice in Gen's ear as Olivia parked their cover car in the crowded club parking lot.

"I can hear you," Gen replied.

"Good, this place is packed. UC officers are inside and set. Do your best to stay together while you're in there. Don't let them separate you if they want to VIP you."

"Got it."

They got out of the car and walked toward the club. The line at the door went almost down the block and the throb of the music could be felt outside. They walked the opposite direction toward the line, directly in front of the bouncer's line of sight.

"Yo!" his voiced boomed at them nearly making Gen jump. They turned and he looked them up and down in turn. Before Gen's eyes Olivia turned on her charm smile completely transforming herself. If they'd been a cartoon the bouncer's eyes would have stars in them and his tongue would have rolled out of his head. He was completely and totally under Olivia's spell.

"Hi there," Olivia said, her voice honeyed. She touched the bouncer's over-muscled arm with her hand. "I hear this is a fantastic place for my friend and I to find a good time."

Olivia linked her arm through Gen's while Gen struggled madly to look as sultry as Olivia. She felt totally out of her league and a little gauche.

"You can certainly find one here, baby," he said, unhooking the rope and letting them through to the doors.

"Thanks," Olivia replied, giving him a head to toe perusal, dark eyes hot. Gen was biting her tongue to keep from laughing. A group of girls on the other side of the rope protested loudly.

"Aw, com'on. Why did they get to go?" one of them whined.

"Because those _women _are hotter than you'll ever be," he retorted. Gen chortled after they were out of earshot.

"Holy frick, man. You need a warning label," Gen said, hugging Olivia's arm to her affectionately before unlinking their arms.

"No shit," Elliot whispered low in her ear. He sounded turned on and highly uncomfortable. Gen couldn't help but smirk.

"Down boy," she murmured. Olivia shot her a questioning look. Gen shrugged at her innocently.

"I got em entering the club," came another male voice in her ear. One of the UCs no doubt.

"Don't look around too much," Elliot coached. "It'll look suspicious and if you start making our UCs and someone on the inside is watching you, you'll blow the op all to hell. Get a drink, mingle, dance."

As if she could hear him, Olivia led Gen to the bar and they ordered drinks. The bartender flirted shamelessly and once again Olivia turned on her charm. Gen felt herself loosen up drawn out by the flirtatious side of Olivia she'd never seen. Instead of trying to tank Stabler's career perhaps she should give him a medal for self-control. Even she found this Olivia hard to resist. They moved out onto the packed dance floor. There was little room to do much more than wiggle but they did their best.

"Target's got them and is watching," said one of the UCs.

"Confirmed," murmured another.

"We've got a bite," Gen said, leaning into Olivia so she could hear.

"Good, just keep dancing. We'll step off the floor in a bit and give them the opportunity to approach," Olivia replied. They continued to move with the music and the crowd. Gen had to force her focus to stay localized even though her every instinct wanted to allow her eyes to work the perimeter of the room. She didn't like depending on other people to watch her ass. They were about to leave the dance floor when Gen saw something that nearly made her stomach drop out her butt.

"Oh shhhhit," she breathed.

"What?" Elliot asked, his voice concerned.

"Cop approaching the girls. Range Master from the PD. Damnit," muttered a UC.

"He's my ex," Gen said feeling panic rise in her throat. He could blow her cover on so many levels here.

"Get rid of him, Gen," Olivia whispered vehemently.

Gen wanted to duck below the level of the crowd and crawl out but it was definitely too late for that. His green eyes were honed in on her like lasers and his broad shoulders parted the crowd like Moses and the Red Sea.

"Genny? It really is you. What are you doing here?" The look on his face was unreadable and she wasn't sure if he was pissed or happy to see her. At that particular moment it really didn't matter because he looked every inch the cop even in dark gray slacks and a dove gray pullover.

"Cooper," she said urgently, taking his hand in hers and looping her other arm through Olivia's so they could make it off the floor together. She pulled them into a relatively quiet spot.

"What are you doing in New York?" he asked again. "I thought you were still…"

"Cooper!" she blurted. He was about to blow her cover, her _real _cover, all to hell. She pleaded at him with her eyes. Once upon a time they had been able to communicate on sight nearly as well as Olivia and Elliot. His head tilted to the side a bit as he studied her, picking up on something. "Cooper, we are undercover right now. This place is crawling with undercover cops and you're about to blow our op. You look like a cop and you need to get out of here. _Now_."

She prayed desperately that everyone was too wrapped up in her getting rid of him to realize he wasn't questioning why a writer would be undercover with a bunch of cops. Just as she hoped that her explanation was close enough to the truth that it made sense in the context of the cop he knew her to be. Cooper was the only person in New York besides her uncle who knew her past. In all the time she'd been in her position, she'd managed to avoid him. Not hard to do, really. But of all the gin joints…

"Please, Cooper," she pleaded. "I'll call you later and explain everything. Just please get out of here."

"You don't have my number here."

"Jesus, I'll get it," she said desperately. "Just _go_."

"I…" he was cut off by a dark headed man in an expensive suit.

"I believe this lady asked you to leave," the man said, his voice slightly accented. Behind him were too laughably stereotypical goons. Cooper shot her a look. "Do you need help finding your way out?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Cooper huffed with a shake of his head. Gen couldn't tell if he was serious or playing it up for their new audience.

"Carlos Rucker is in direct contact with the girls. Stockton's gone," one of the UCs whispered in her ear.

"Clear," Elliot replied.

"You know what, Livvie, that ruined the night for me," Gen said in a huff. "Let's just get out of here. We can find somewhere else to party."

"Now, now, ladies, let's not be hasty," Rucker said, a slow smile creasing his features. Oh he was a slick one. Gen could see it. "Please, let me make it up to you. I'm sure we have something more to your caliber."

"I doubt that," Olivia said, linking her arm through Gen's. "My friend and I have…sophisticated taste."

The man's eyes roamed over Olivia and Gen had to work hard to keep the look of revulsion of her face. This guy was a slime bag who was used to getting what he wanted and right now what he wanted was Olivia Benson.

"I have just the thing," he soothed. "If you'd like to join me." Olivia looked at Gen as if pretending to contemplate. Gen gave a bored shrug. "It's settled then. You'll not be disappointed."

"Good save," Elliot's voice murmured in Gen's ear as she and Olivia each took Rucker's proffered elbows. He led them through the club and behind a curtain that hid a door.

"They've left the main club via a curtain near the north fire door," a UCs voice came as Rucker pushed through the hidden door.

Gen was a little taken aback when they entered the second room. Yellow and orange glass lamps cast an amber glow on the dark paneled walls. A large bar was centered on the far wall framed by colored glass that ran the twenty feet from floor to ceiling. It was a gorgeous room and if Gen didn't know what went on here, she would have been enamored with the décor. The inside wall was lined with curtained off privacy grottos that brought everything back into perspective. Most of them were still open but a few had the curtains completely drawn. Gen shuddered to think at what was going on inside the relative privacy of those rooms.

"Please, ladies, allow me to get you a drink," Rucker said with a charm smile. Gen moved closer to Olivia so that it looked like they were whispering confidences to each other.

"We're in," Gen whispered. "Approximately fifty people in the VIP room. Curtained grottos on inside wall and around ten thug looking security guys. Rucker's wearing a dark Italian suit, blue shirt, and purple tie. Has two personal guards that seem to stay close by. Both are huge."

"Got it," Elliot murmured back.

"Well, hello there," said a tall, light-haired guy in an expensive pair of slacks and a cashmere sweater. Everything about him oozed wealth but the way his eyes seemed to eat Gen up really disturbed her. She had no doubt he was a connoisseur of women and wouldn't mind if they were unwilling. "You new around here?"

Olivia pinched her none too gently, knowing the guy couldn't see her do it. A not so subtle sign not to fuck it up, Gen figured.

"Really?" Gen asked, shooting up her eyebrow and giving him a bored look. "That's the one you went with?"

The guy chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't normally need a line to pick up a pretty girl," he said, his eyes twinkling. He offered his hand. "Jeff."

"Gen. This is my friend, Liv."

"Well, you two are easily the most beautiful women in the room."

"This guy's a tool," Elliot muttered in her ear and Gen had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I've already taken care of that," Rucker said rejoining them and handing Gen and Liv glasses of red wine. "Jeffrey, why don't you show your new friend around."

Liv gave Gen a slight nod.

"Sounds great," Gen said flashing a flirtatious smile of her own. She linked her arm through Mr. Tall, Blond, and Creepy's and allowed him to lead her away. She tried to keep her eye on Liv as best she could as Jeff showed her around and flirted outrageously.

"You're not drinking your wine," he observed. Gen had no intention of drinking what she fully expected to be a spiked glass.

"I'm not really thirsty," she said conspiratorially setting the glass down. "Why don't we just sit down and talk."

"You seem more like a woman of action," Jeff leered.

"That's probably true," she said with a smirk.

"I like that."

"Trust me, I'm too much for you to handle."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it as you wish."

"Perhaps we can take this to a place a little more private and we can disprove that theory," he suggested, motioning to the curtained area.

"Do it. We need something on these guys to nail them," Elliot said in her ear. Resisting the urge to puke Gen took his proffered hand and allowed him to lead her to an empty room. He pulled the curtain shut around them.

Gen had to concentrate hard on the task at hand and not on what had taken place in this space before them. She was completely squeed out and working hard not to show it. The curtains gave an illusion of privacy although they were sheer and she was fully aware what was going on on either side of them. Jeff reached out and pulled her full against his body, his whole demeanor changing. Gen shoved against his chest.

"Slow down, tough guy," she said with a smirk but feeling a little out of her element.

"Let's get something straight," he growled. "I picked you out and I paid good money for you. There is no slowing down."

"You _paid_ for me," she said incredulously. "I'm no whore, slick, so I guess you got ripped off."

She tried to move around him and he grabbed her roughly.

"I don't think you get it. You're going to do what I tell you."

"I'm not doing shit. Take your hands off me."

As she wrestled to get away from him she became aware of a struggle in the area next to them. Pain exploded across her face as Jeff slapped her. As her vision grayed for a moment she caught Liv's distressed voice next to her. Fear and adrenaline pounded in ears and she reacted instinctively. She kneed the bastard and plowed her elbow into his face when he doubled over in pain.

"Gen, talk to me," came Elliot's concerned voice.

"I think Liv's in trouble and I just busted that guy's nose wide open. Get in here _now_."

She tore open the curtains on Liv's side and took everything in all at once. Liv was unconscious and bleeding on the bed, Rucker standing over with a pistol in his hand. Gen didn't have time to really think knowing her element of surprise would only last moments. She bumrushed the man and did a modified arm bar that allowed her to twist his arm around and dislodge the gun before he could pull the trigger.

"Back the fuck off now," she growled, chest heaving. Keeping the pistol on him she used her left hand to check Liv's pulse. It throbbed under her fingers and Gen nearly burst into tears. Blood was oozing from a cut on Liv's head where Rucker had struck her with a pistol and she was still unconscious.

"You're in way over your head, girly," Rucker said, inching closer to her.

"Listen, you stupid motherfucker. I'm the one with the gun. You move again and I'll put a slug through your brain."

"Safety's on," he said with a smirk.

"It's a Glock, dipshit, it doesn't have a safety. Nice try though. Care to find out if I'm bluffing about the moving thing?"

Chaos broke out around them as their back up arrived. Gen didn't move from her protective stance in front of Olivia, gun trained on Rucker.

"Gen!" she heard Elliot's voice ring out over the madness.

"Farthest down!" she yelled back, not even blinking. Elliot didn't even bother opening the curtain, just gave it a might tug and brought the whole thing crashing down. Rucker made a lunge for her but Elliot tackled him before she could even react. She kept the gun trained on him while Elliot twisted his arms behind him and cuffed him. While Elliot handed him off to a member of the take down team, she pulled the slide back on the pistol and cleared the chamber before dropping out the clip. She shoved the loose bullet into the magazine and handed it off another officer. She turned to find Elliot bent over Olivia trying to shake her awake.

"Her pulse is strong, Elliot," she said. He scooped Olivia's limp body up in his arms despite her protest. "Elliot, you shouldn't mover her until the EMTs get here."

"Gen, you can help me or get the fuck out of my way. Those are your choices." His eyes were so dark and angry that Gen stumbled back a step.

"Right," she muttered. There was no point trying to talk sense into an angry Elliot. Olivia was hurt and he was in super badass mode. She led Elliot through the confusion doing her best to clear a pathway. She glanced over her shoulder. Olivia was completely boneless in Elliot's arms and looked so fragile. The color had leeched from her face and Gen realized that Olivia needed a hospital and she needed it now.

**Geez, this chapter was almost impossible to write. It was like pulling teeth. Hopefully it's not as crappy as I think it is. Let me know what you think here or on Twitter (BellaSarah241).**


	4. Headache

**Headache**

Elliot could still feel his insides quaking as Liv returned to her ER room in a wheel chair from getting a CT scan. She still looked ashen and the cut on her head was nasty and continued oozing blood a little. When the orderly stopped the wheelchair at the door Elliot was immediately by her side helping her to her feet. She leaned into him a bit and he could feel her shivering. It was so rare to see a weakened Olivia. She was always tough as nails even when the world was trying to drag her down but for once, while it was just the two of them in this tiny room, she was letting him see the vulnerable Liv.

"Thanks, El," she said when he helped her slide into the bed.

"You're teeth are chattering, babe, are you in pain?"

"I have a killer headache," she said, squeezing her eyes shut as a shudder ran through her thin body. "But I think mostly I'm just cold. Maybe a little shocky."

Elliot didn't hesitate to pull off the NYPD sweatshirt he was wearing. It would be huge on her but it was warm with his body heat and would hopefully bring her a measure of comfort.

"Elliot," she started to protest but he took her hands and pulled her forward without a word. Gently he pulled the sweatshirt over her head taking care not to jostle it or her wound. She put her arms through the sleeves and then did something he never would have expected in a million years. She wound her arms around his waist and rested her body against his. It wasn't quite a hug but it was exactly what they both needed to draw a measure of comfort from each other even if for only a moment.

"I was scared to death when I walked in there and found you bleeding and unconscious," Elliot murmured, his voice hoarse. It hurt for him to admit it. He and Liv struggled to keep this distance between them and on a normal day he could almost convince himself that she was nothing more than his partner.

Almost.

It was a whole different story when he was faced with losing her. There had been so many close calls—Gitano, Rojas, Stuckey, and most recently Sonya's murder. Those times were sucker punches from reality letting him know that he was fucking up his life. He was so torn between honor and duty and his heart. He loved Kathy. He really did. She'd been with him for his entire adult life. They'd shared a lot. But he had no passion for her. She was a pale consolation for what his heart really wanted. If it hadn't been for his kids, he never would have made it this long. He owed them a better childhood than he had better than what Liv had. Regardless of his own selfish needs he always had to put them in the forefront. But now the twins were nearing high school graduation. They only had Eli and things with Kathy were so strained. They were playing at their lives and they were both miserable but they were loath to walk away from a lifetime.

And yet, how was that right? How was that fair to Liv? She deserved a lifetime, children of her own, a man who adored her. He'd never made a move, never given her an indication that he wanted her in that way but the feelings were there and they were overwhelmingly real. But Liv knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. She would never do anything to compromise his morals or her values. It's one of the things he loved most about her. She knew and understood honor—lived it daily, upheld it like a religion. If she'd given him so much as a whisper of an indication that she wanted him like that, he'd never have been strong enough to resist.

The closest they'd come was during the Gitano case when they'd stared into each other's eyes while Elliot's life swung crazily in the balance. It had scared the shit out of both of them and had ended badly. No, check that, it had scared the hell out of Elliot and he'd reacted badly to that fear by taking it out on Olivia. He'd thought long and hard over what had gone on during that time and he'd finally come to the decision that Liv had left as a way to thumb her nose at her fear. Her fear, like his, was being separated from him as a partner. When he'd made his empty threat she walked—on her own terms and by her own choice. 

That was his Liv—stubborn to a fault and stronger than any one person had the right to be. She had so many layers to her that it was hard to really know her. He knew her as a partner and a friend. He knew things about her that she'd never shared with another soul and yet after 12 years there was so much he had yet to learn. He didn't know if she was playful in the morning, fresh out of bed and tousled. He didn't know which side of the bed she preferred or if she cuddled in her sleep. He didn't know Liv on the most basic, intimate level and he was finding more and more that he yearned for that knowledge. This yawning abyss that separated them tore at his soul. He wanted her to be his in every way possible and it was becoming damn near impossible to choose what he thought of as right over matters of the heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting blood on your shirt," came her small voice from the depth of his chest, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Like I care," he replied rubbing his hand over her back. She let out a heavy sigh and pulled out of his arms.

"Did we get our arrests?" she asked after an awkward moment. When all else failed they could always depend on work to carry the conversation.

"Yep. You should have seen Gen staring Rucker down with his own gun. She was pretty fierce."

"You know, I was really hesitant about her when I came back but I kinda like her. She's someone I'd be friends with, you know? There aren't many people I could say that about. I thought we were done, though, when Stockton walked up."

"What was that all about anyway?"

"You heard what I did," Liv said with a shrug. "I can tell you that he was none too happy with what was going on. They might be broken up but they're not over each other."

There was a knock at the door and the ER doctor poked his head in looking a bit frazzled.

"How you doing?" he asked Liv, pulling up the little rolly stool as a nurse started lining up items on a tray.

"Head hurts but I'll make it," Liv replied.

"That's what I like to hear. While we're waiting for results from the CT scan I'm going to clean out that nasty cut on your head and patch you up. I expect your film will show you're fine and you'll be able to go home in about an hour."

"Okay," she said, eyeing the stuff on the tray.

Elliot watched her grow paler if that was even possible. She hated hospitals and especially needles. He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed from the doctor and took her hand. While the doctor cleaned the outside of the wound she stared nearly unblinking at the ceiling. Her sharp intake of breath and the tightening of her grip on his hand was her only indication of pain when the doc irrigated the wound.

"Okay," the doctor said, tilting his head at different angles as he studied the wound. "I don't think it's deep enough to really warrant stitches. I'd hate to scar that pretty face of yours. I think butterfly strips will hold it together nicely and allow it to heal."

He made quick work of applying them and then sat back to admire his handy work.

"All done. I'll be back when we get the results of your scan and then we'll get you out of here."

"Thank you, Doctor," Elliot said. When the doctor walked out Gen poked her head in.

"Hey," she said, stepping just in the door but not wanting to intrude.

"Hi," Liv and Elliot said in unison. Liv motioned her in and to have a seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got bashed in the head," Liv quipped with a wan smile.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question, I guess. What did the doctor say?"

"No stitches. They're waiting for the CT scan to come back and then I can probably go home," Liv said, shifting in the bed. "I hear you saved my ass tonight. Thank you."

"I'm just so glad I was close by. Things went to hell fast."

"Yeah they did," Elliot replied.

"Oh, Fin and Munch followed me over with your car," Gen said to Elliot, handing him the keys. "They wanted to come up but Cragen's in a mood. They had to get back to work on their fives."

"Great," Liv muttered.

"They said to send their love and to tell you to duck next time. Captain Cragen said to take tomorrow and to let him know if you need anything."

"I heard you broke that douche bag's nose," Elliot said, shooting Gen an amused grin. She shrugged.

"He's lucky I didn't kick his testicles between his ears," she replied.

"And Cooper Stockton? You've been holding out on me," Liv said, perking up a bit. Elliot was relieved to see her looking a bit like her old self.

"Ancient history."

"Oh, no. You can't use that on me. I saw the way he was looking at you. Spill."

"There's nothing to spill. We were engaged once upon a time in another time and place. We're not any more. End of story."

"Riiiight," Elliot said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Stabler. You're the last person who can judge me," Gen snapped, narrowing her blue eyes at him. He narrowed his right back and slid his gaze over to Liv who was smirking down at her hands.

"Well, he must have imparted a lot of wisdom on you because you handled yourself as well as any cop would have tonight," Elliot said begrudgingly.

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's over."

They chatted for a bit until a nurse came in with a clipboard of medical forms.

"Well, Dr. Jankowski is busy but your film came back and your scan looks good," the nurse said pleasantly. "He's going to release you with orders to take it easy for the next 24 hours. You need to have someone with you tonight who can check on you periodically to make sure you're okay but you should be good to go."

Liv signed the forms and kicked off the blanket, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Elliot helped her to her feet but she seemed more relaxed and steady than she had the hour before.

"Do you have someone to stay with you?" the nurse asked.

"She can come stay with us," Elliot said, his tone brooking no room for argument. Or so he thought.

"No way, El, I'm not coming to stay with you and Kathy," Liv said, her voice stiff. He recognized her stubborn-mule tone and steeled himself for a fight.

"You can't be alone, Liv, you heard the nurse. You're either coming to Queens with me or I'm coming to your apartment but I'm not leaving you alone."

"Gen can stay with me," Liv said triumphantly, finding a solution. Elliot's eyes snapped over to where Gen had been doing her best to make herself invisible. She was scraping at the polish on her thumb and doing her best not to make eye contact. As the silence lengthened she looked up from under her lashes to see both Elliot and Liv glaring at her expectantly.

"Well shit," she muttered with a heavy sigh, dropping her hands in her lap. "Of course I'll stay with Liv."

"Good, then it's settled. Don't hesitate to come back if you have any dizziness or unusual changes," the nurse said handing Liv all her paperwork.

"Gen, can I talk to you for a second," Elliot growled. Gen glanced at Liv who gave her a pleading look and followed Elliot into the hall. "What the hell."

"Look, Elliot. Liv's had a rough night, she's hurting, and she doesn't feel well. On the best of days I doubt she wants to go hang out with you and the Mrs. If this is a solution she's okay with then just go with it. You can call me or text me anytime you're worried and you can come over in the morning and let me go home to shower and stuff. Surely that's amendable to you?"

"Fine, whatever. If that's what Liv really wants. But if anything happens to her during the night I'll…."

"Noted, tough guy. She'll be okay. And tomorrow when she's feeling better you can have her all to yourself."

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews. They really help to motivate me so feel free to leave as many as you want, lol. In the meantime if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter while Elliot spends the day with Liv, I'm open. Hint: there will be no naked time—not yet anyway. =P Let me know what you think here or on Twitter (BellaSarah241).**


End file.
